Darkness
by Sailor Sunset
Summary: Oneshot; I am the Uchiha, and nothing more. There was once some remnant of feeling for the nameless blonde one... but now there is nothing, nothing but darkness.  slight SasuNaru


**A/N: Hellooooo. Yeah I'm sorry about the whole I neglected this website for two years, thing, but um, I realized how much I missed this place and stuff. But I don't think I can finish my other fic. I know what the ending was going to be, but I realized the beginning of it was way too cringey! if anything, I may redo it. Sorryy!**

**Um, this is only a oneshot. Purely because of how non-sensical it is. It's mainly about Sasuke and his insanity, but it is slightly SasuNaru, in a sad, denial kind of way. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Masashi Kishimoto's NARUTO, because if I did, I would ruin it. Seriously.**

* * *

><p><em>Somehow, in the darkness, there was no Sasuke and there was no Naruto.<em>

There was only hatred, and revenge. No people, no feeling. No love, no acknowledgement. Just hatred, that hurt and attacked and wailed and shrieked and inflicted itself upon everything and everyone. The brunt of it went to the nameless blonde one, who meant nothing to Sasuke, he thought. He would never love, never cherish. He meant nothing. Does he even have a name?

* * *

><p>I am just the person who must take the Uchiha's prestigious name and uphold it until death. Now, I shall destroy everyone associated with it.<p>

I shall cleanse it, by letting all those witnesses rot deep underground, never to be seen again. Hatred was easier when you could direct it at one person, supposedly. But not. I must direct at everyone. I must erase all of you.

I am not I. I am we, I am everything, I am the will of the Uchiha. The nameless blonde one calls me Sasuke. The pink one calls me Sasuke. The masked one calls me Sasuke. But I am not. I lost my name within this obsidian darkness. Do not belittle me, do not pity me. I am stronger than you. I am better than you. The darkness gives me power- power to avenge my loved ones, and the ones- the only ones I will ever love. Because I do not love the nameless blonde one. He means nothing to me.

Nothing at all. He tells me if he dies, so do I, but it is nonsense! I will destroy him, like everyone else who witnessed the unjust finishing of the most skillful clan to be. Avenger, I am an avenger. Nothing more and nothing less, and the adrenaline that comes with this is unrivalled. The nameless blonde one will never understand the energy that comes with avenging those lost. It soothes weeping wounds, but would he listen if I told him? Of course not. I need no one else besides that! Not the nameless blonde one, or anyone.

He persistently pursues me, but doesn't he know? He is pathetic, they tell me he grew stronger but how could that be? Lies, truly. He is still an idiot. The nameless blonde one will never mature, and I need no proof that he has risen above me.

The red-headed one tells me that I am in the darkness. Apparently so. My eyes are closed, so how would I ever find out? Here is where I belong. He tells me that I should see the tiniest flicker of light, and pursue it. Darkness has its own powers, and the powers I need to bring justice to the Uchiha. I am not pathetic. Living in the light is not my path. My path lies here.

Once, the nameless blonde one, the pink one and I were on a team together. We worked together. I believed once, that that was the way for me. It was not. I avenged, for I am an avenger. The nameless blonde one will never understand.

He never did understand. The pink one was lustful, what foolishness- it is not important to me, love is not important to me! The Uchiha is the only way. No one could possibly understand the pain that comes with losing what is most precious to you. No one could possibly sympathise with the hatred, the hatred that bundles inside of me. The pathetic empathy in his eyes, he acts as though he knows what it is like to lose! He never had. He did not lose! And he has not been bestowed with a quest this colossal. Could the nameless blonde one ever know what it is like to have, to love, to lose, and to lose yet again? Impossible. I am the only one who bears the burden of the restoration, the cleansing of the Uchiha clan! No one else can possibly understand! No one!

Don't come after me like this! I hate you! I despise you! You pretend to sympathise, you chase after me, you pursue me! Its not possible, nameless blonde one. In this darkness, there is no friendship, there is no sympathy, there is no truth! There is my goals here, and only my goals. I will lust after them, and them only!

My goals are different to yours! If you come after me, nameless blonde one... I will be forced to kill you. You aren't my goals! Why don't you understand this? I am the one burdened with the restoration and cleansing of the Uchiha name! For that, I will kill all who bore witness to its tarnishing at the hands of those scheming Elders... Starting with the entirety of Konoha. That includes you.

_Please run away._

Nameless blonde one, you too shall die. You hold the Nine-Tailed fox. I hear you have become strong, become graceful, unlike your previous clumsy mannerisms. I hear you beat Nagato, the man who controlled 6 separate bodies with jutsu beyond human comprehension. I hear you defeated the man outside of both life and death, and turned him against the Akatsuki, which he had been in for many, many years. You changed his life, however do not hope so much. You will not change me. I am an avenger. You are an idiot. A dobe, was it?

Here I stand now. I am slowly becoming blind. I can no longer see your stupid fucking grin, that would spread wide on your face, ever antagonising, always there to taunt me. Why did you claim to understand my pain when you could smile like that? Yet, my vision is failing me, collapsing, fuzzing in front of me. I clutch my eyes as blood seeps out of my curricle. I shudder.

All you are to me is a blonde, somewhat tanned, blur. I can hear your voice, that voice that became less rough and high, and became lower, and smoother as the years went by without me. It startles me to know you've changed.

What am I talking about? I couldn't care less about you, our stupid fucking team, your stupid Hokage ambition. It all means nothing to me. I have one goal, and one goal alone. You don't matter. The grey haired ninja, who thieved an eye from my beloved family, does not matter. The pink one does not matter, the stupid girl who lusted after me uselessly and continuously. Just like the red headed one. Karin, was that her name? It doesn't matter in the end. She means nothing to me. She meant the same to me as Danzo, the Uchiha thief, the one who initialized the end of the most advanced shinobi family to ever be, then had the sheer audacity to steal their eyes and take them for his own.

I killed them both. Her blood spilled. She was of no use any more, anyway.

I'll take care of you too, if you want that! Stop speaking to me. I don't want to hear it. I will not listen! I do not care enough to listen to your stupid ambitions any more, they don't interest me! I have my own ambitions, by far more interesting than yours. You never understood how to shut up, did you?

_Usuratonkachi, was it?_

* * *

><p><em>"Really... you're a burden... all the time..."<em>

_"You did it! Sasuke-"_

_Eyes bore through a bleeding back, impaled with hundreds of tiny sharpened needles. The nameless blonde one paused and gasped. It was silent, just for a few, long moments. The enemy lay on the floor, unconscious, or perhaps in motionless fascination._

_"Look at yourself..." Another deep gasp for air that escaped him. "Usuratonkachi."_

_The boy recoiled. Blue eyes widened. That was it... they were blue. "Why?" A harsh yell bounced off every mirror, echoing his frustration. "You protected me!" Shock._

_Blood. Was that it? It spilled from my mouth, my every tiny wound, onto the floor below me. Red eyes, decorated with ebony, faded. In a delirious state, memories entered my mind. _What an idiot. He was always eating, or fooling around. I should've known it would end up like this.

Somehow, he was always by my side.

_A dry laugh filled the dome. My head bowed. _Am I smiling?

_"I... I hated you."_

_"Why? Why?" the idiot yelled. "Why did you protect me?"_

Surely, one shouldn't question... one should be thankful. Figures, for an idiot like him. Couldn't be grateful if the world relied on it. Hah..

_I heard skin grating against itself, as he clenched his fists in what I supposed was anger, or perhaps pain. "I didn't ask you to!"_

_"Who knows..." _My breath is becoming even more scarce_, I noticed. "My body moved... on its own... baka." My legs slipped from beneath me. _Baka... dobe... usuratonkachi... they all fit him... He never could do anything right...

_The world span as I fell, but not to the ground. He caught me. The boy caught me. The nameless blonde one... he caught me. "That man..."_ _I only had a minute left. If not, seconds, I estimated. "I... didn't want to die until I had killed my brother..."_

I hate him. I hate the nameless blonde one. I hate him. I hate him more than my words can describe. I hate this feeling. I hate this warmness in my gut. I hate it all. I hate it.

_"You... don't die too."_

Dying for someone... I'm no hero... dying here...

That wasn't the way it was meant to be... never the way it was meant to be...

My hands reached out. I am cold, and pale... what an idiot I am... I couldn't even avenge my brother... an idiot, but never quite as bad as you, hey...

It'd be nice... if just before I die, I could touch you... you're an idiot, and I hate you... at least... I didn't die on my own. At least I died in the battlefield, as a strong ninja... or perhaps, its because, I died here, in the arms of an idiot... an idiot I hate, more than anything, the one who challenges me to stupid battles, the one who doesn't ever listen to the rules, the one who thinks with his stomach, and his heart... what an idiot...

Usuratonkachi... can I touch you?

Naruto...


End file.
